1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a gambling game, wherein the house can offer a player to borrow funds before the game is over upon certain circumstances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Casino gambling games are profitable for a casino and fun for the player. Typically, a player is limited to betting with immediate liquid funds that the player currently has (i.e. cash, chips, etc.)
What is needed is a system and method wherein the player can bet in excess of the funds the player currently has.